


Hyde's Doubts

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde has some doubt and Frankenstein's Creature helps him see the bright side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyde's Doubts

Hyde is pacing back and forth clearly angry about something.

Hyde: “Why do they treat me like an outcast? Their hateful looks at they walk past me. They don’t even know me and they feel the need to judge me. I just want to be part of humanity but I can’t because they don’t understand what it’s like to be a flaw, something that has to be thrown out.”

Creature: “I felt that way too and I let my anger control me. Nothing you can do or say can change their feelings about you. You just have to accept that.”

Hyde: “But I killed a man. I mauled him to death with a cane and his blood is on my hands. What if I kill you too?”

Creature: Why would you kill me? I haven’t done anything to you.”

Hyde: “I know that but what if I do?”

Creature: “You won’t.”

Hyde: “Why?”

Creature: “Because you know I love and care about you. I matter to you right?”

Hyde: “Yeah.”

Creature: “Then because I’m the only one that matters to you in the whole human race you won’t kill me.”

Hyde: “That makes sense …but am I a monster to you?”

Creature: “Of course not. I know what you did but I’ve accepted that and I’ve moved on. You’re not that person anymore.”

Hyde and the Creature hug

Creature: “I love you even if you have a dangerous past.”


End file.
